A stupid Mistake
by cornholio4
Summary: A oneshot alternate ending to Spider-Man: Homecoming. Spoilers ahead. Peter ends up making a big mistake after fooling around.


**I put this on archiveofourown. This is an alternate ending to the Spidey Homecoming movie.**

 **Major spoilers ahead**

Peter Parker after his whole deal of stopping Adrian Toomes (who had been the father of his crush Liz Allan) while missing homecoming dance had been led to the Avengers Facility by Happy Hogan where Tony had offered him a new suit and the chance to join the Avengers. He had declined wanting to stick close to the ground until he was ready and realised it had all been a test. He nonetheless asked if he could try the new suit on for now and Tony let him.

"So when I am ready for it I mean, you think you can transfer Karen to this?" Peter asked only to get looks from both Tony and Happy. "Karen, I named the suit lady." Peter clarified and Tony nodded in understanding.

"Grown attached to your AI, I am both proud and angry you hacked your way into the suit and disabled the Training Wheels program but yes when you are ready to join the Avengers and get this new suit I will transfer Karen to it." Tony told him with a smile.

"I mean what was I thinking... me being able to join the Avengers at my age... I barely made it out of fighting Toomes alive... If you had been serious in me wanting to join the Avengers and I went through that door, if I wanted to be a public figure I would do this..." Peter said laughing beginning to unmask himself while facing the door.

Tony and Happy's smiles faded when they saw the door opening and the reporters coming through. Before they had a chance to warn Peter he shouted out "My name is Peter Parker, I'm fifteen years old and I have been Spider-Man for the past few months."

He opened up his eyes and looked on in horror at the camera crew in front of him. He faced Tony and Happy looking at their faces. "You... were serious?" Peter asked and they gave him a nod.

"That wasn't a test?" Peter asked finding words again and they then shook their heads.

"Are the news crew guys filming live?" Peter asked and they both gave him a nod again. Peter gulped wanting what to do now.

He saw this guy walk up to him through the reporters circling him shaking his hand and told him "Mr Parker, my name is Everett Ross and welcome to the Avengers. Good job on the Washington Monument, less of a good job on the ferry and I think we can talk about you getting private tutors here at the Facility plus about the Accords."

Tony and Happy were joined by Pepper and Secretary of the State Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross. "Thanks to you we now have to deal with the legal implications of having an underage enhanced individual on the Avengers, good job Stark." Ross told him sarcastically.

Tony then walked up to Peter and put his arm on his shoulders for the cameras. Peter looked up to Peter who had a pleading look on his face for advice. "Just your time in the spotlight for now Peter, right now you're bigger than Elvis." Tony whispered to him.

PB*

Flash Thompson had wanted to enjoy the fact that Peter Parker had made one of his disappearances at the Homecoming Dance, before a first dance with Liz no less but he was not able to. He was in a lot of trouble with his dad for what happened to his car since he didn't buy his excuse of Spider-Man (or at least a bad cosplayer of him) carjacking him.

He was grumbling while watching news on the TV which was the only thing he was not grounded from for a month. At the footage of Spider-Man unmasking himself... no... no... NO!

He had feared that Parker was telling the truth about his Stark internship or about him knowing Spider-Man, he convinced himself that Parker was lying for attention but he dreaded the mere thought he was telling the truth. But this... this was worst...

Wait this meant Parker saved his live at the Washington Monument... this meant he was carjacked by Parker!

PB*

Liz Allan as she and her mother were watching news on the TV should have realised this sooner, all the disappearances Peter made plus the fact that he had to fight her dad when it turned out he had been an arms dealer since the Battle of New York. She wished him the best of lucky before she and her mother moved out.

She wanted to hate and blame Peter but she knew in her heart that despite how much she loved her dad, he was a criminal who got a lot of people hurt.

PB*

Michelle Jones was perplexed at the live news feed she was reading on her phone complete with photos.

So that is what Peter was hiding... Huh...

PB*

Ned Leeds was in his room working on his Lego Death Star again when his mother shouted out "Ned, Spider-Man unmasked himself on the news and he looks like your friend Peter."

For the second time in a short timeframe Ned dropped his Lego Death Star onto the ground in shock.

PB*

May Parker had at the time been at home watching TV and after her soap opera ended she had changed the channel to the news. Her jaw dropped to the ground at the footage of Spider-Man unmasking himself to be her nephew Peter and she only had one verbal response:

What the F...


End file.
